


I'm Seeing Stars, And It's Not From The Concussion

by HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Concussions, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Smitten Original Percival Graves, confused Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen/pseuds/HP_StrWrs_Lotr_queen
Summary: Newt hits his head on a mission with the aurors. He doesn't know who Percival is.... But just for a second. He's a little shit and decides to have fun with it.





	I'm Seeing Stars, And It's Not From The Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters Belong to J.K Rowling and the creators of Fantastic Beasts. Only the writing is mine.

A crash, the sensation of falling, searing pain; And then Newt Scamander is looking up into someone's eyes.  
"Who are you?" He asks, bewildered, and dizzy from the blow to his head. The prominent eyebrows on the face above him knit together in a frown. Newt didn't ask the question because he was confused exactly, more just because it was the first sentence that flowed out of his dazed lips.  
"You- you don't know who I am?" Says the man staring down at him, his hair is immaculately in place even after a duel with a band of dark wizards. Typical.  
"Of course your-" Newt stops himself, and his hazy brain comes up with an idea...oh this could be fun He thinks This could be very fun.  
"You're my boyfriend aren't you?" The concerned auror turns a light shade of pink.  
"I- uh no. It's me, Mr. Graves."  
"Fiancé?" Guesses Newt, being sure to keep his voice groggy.  
"No." Says the other, his blush growing more prominent.  
"My husband?" Newt continues. There's no doubt about it now, the wizard has turned bright red.  
"We are not romantically involved, Mr. Scamander." The other says a little too loud. And it draws a look from the other aurors who are securing the area.  
"Purely physical then?" Says Newt trying very hard to keep sounding confused and innocent.  
"I am your boss, Mr. Scamander." Says the director of magical security almost exploding with embarrassment. Newt tries to look bashful, but the lump on the back of his head really is hurting, so the groan he lets out isn't merely for dramatic effect.  
"Pity." The injured man adds wistfully, Graves abruptly stands up and yells at someone to get a healer. His boss crouches back down at his side still looking uncomfortable. Ah well thinks Newt worth a shot. A witch in long purple robes, wearing a MACUSA badge and medical ID walks over to the two of them. And Graves backs away to let her check Newt over.  
"It's just a slight concussion." She informs them after a moment of examination.  
"Though nothing that should lead to memory loss, or problems with recognition." She looks confusedly at Newt,  
"You must be a special case." she tells him before helping him into a sitting position and preforming a few simple spells.  
"Now just sit tight." She tells him.  
"I think we'll be returning to headquarters shortly." And she leaves the redhead sitting on the ground. Graves has wondered away to check with his subordinates about the arrests they've just finished making. But he soon returns to sit beside Newt. The head auror narrows his eyes at Newt for a moment.  
"Shouldn't result in problems with recognition, hmm?" Newt looks down at his feet, suddenly with the hit to his head healed he doesn't feel quite as confident. The dark piercing eyes keep boring holes into him, until finally the magizooligist shrugs.  
"I really was disoriented for a moment." Newt confesses.  
"But just a moment." He adds a little quieter.  
"So you decided to embarrass me?" Says Graves sternly.  
"No." And finally Newt looks at him, grinning.  
"Just tease you a little." The severe expression softens and Graves rolls his eyes at Newt. Since he's started down this path he can't resist and Newt leans over to whisper in Graves' ear.  
"I know you like me." The blush is back and better than ever.  
"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion?" The auror bites out.  
"I didn't, I'm very oblivious. But Tina told me that bosses don't usually send their workers red roses for their birthdays. And sign the card with 'love' instead of 'best wishes'. I caught on after that." Percival blushes a deeper shade of scarlet if that's even possible.  
"Two can play this game Mr. Scamander. Because I know you like me too." The director narrows his eyes at Newt again. "How?" Breaths Newt.  
"Consulting magical creature specialists don't usually send their bosses bouquets of daffodils when they're out of the country for a few days, with cards that say 'thinking of you'." It's Newt's turn to blush now. But before he can come up with a retort, Percival Graves is kissing him. One of the aurors yells at them to 'get a room.' "took them long enough." Sighs another. And the last one calls "you owe me ten galleons Montague!" To his co-worker. Percival jinxes all three of them behind his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love them. Thanks for reading.


End file.
